Wahre Liebe vergeht niemals
thumb|388px|right Das wird eine frei erfundene Geschichte ,sie hat weder was mit Glee noch mit irgenteiner anderen Serie oder sowas in der Art zu tun .Ich hoffe es gefällt euch obwohl es nicht um Glee geht .Ein passendes Bild wird in nächster zeit eingefügt . Schwere Erkenntnis "Mum, Dad ich fahr jetzt zu Alex bitte heute Abend." ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem besten Freund Alex, wir kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten und er ist ziemlich gut damit umgegangen als ich mich vor ihm geoutet hab. Mum, Dad, mein Schwester Zoe und Alex waren die einzigen die wussten das ich Schwul bin .Als ich bei Alex klingelte machte Mutter mir die Tür auf "Hallo Luke ,Alex ist oben in seinem Zimmer !" .Ich zog meine Schuhe und meine Jacke aus und ging in Richtung Alex Zimmer als mir ein Mädchen entgegen kam die ich nur zu gut kannte "Michelle Warte !" schalte die Stimme von Alex Bruder Harry durch den Flur , doch Michelle ging auf mich zu und lächelte mich an ,allerdings mit Traurigkeit in den Augen "Bitte behandeln deine Freundin nicht nur wie ein Betthäschen ,sondern zeig ihr das sie dir was bedeutet ,okay ?" "Ich verspreche es dir!" sie gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Ich klopfte an Alex Tür und wartete solange bis Alex Stimme "Herein " sagte. Ich ging rein und sah Alex, der den Kopf in die Hände gestammt hatte "Hausaufgaben? „fragte ich und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch "Ich schnall diesen misst nicht, was wollen die mit Latein erreichen, ist das nicht eh eine tote Sprache?" ich musste schmunzeln "Alex du hättest auch Französisch machen können, das ist wesentlich einfacher." Alex musterte mich einen Moment und starte weiter auf sein Buck "Damit alle merken das ich ..." er kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf "Damit alle denken das ich Schwul bin , ne Danke , verzichte "ich starte meinen besten Freund mit aufgerissenen Augen an "Alex bei mir weiß es auch keiner , hoffe ich immerhin !" Alex klappte sein Buck zu und sah mich mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an den ich nicht zuordnen konnte "Du bist in den Gesangs Club gegangen anstatt dich in eine Sport - AG ein zu schreiben, du kannst war sehnig gut Kochen denkst du das fällt keinem Auf? Die ignorieren es oder denken sie Bildern sich das ein ..." ich unterbrach in seinem Redeschwall "Ich denke einfach das sie es sehr wohl war nehmen aber es nicht weiter schlimm finden und das ich bei den Trubletones bin ist gut weil alle sagen ich hab eine wunderbare Stimme und ich kann Gitarre spielen und ich lass mir nicht von dir vorschreiben wie ich zu sein hab !" meine Stimme war etwas lauter als gewollte so das man ein lautes trommeln von neben an vernahm "Oh Gott ,Harry du nervst !" brüllte Alex gegen die Wand "In solchen Momenten bin ich froh das ich eine jüngere Schwester hab ." grinste ich .Ich erntete nur einen an genervten blick von Alex und dann schaute er wieder aus dem Fenster ."Was ist mit dir los? Du bist sonst doch auch gesprächiger." hackte ich nach "Ich bin im Moment einfach etwas an genervt, okay?" Alex schrie mich schon an ,was ich von ihm gar nicht kannte ,er war immer ein fröhlicher und ruhiger Mensch gewesen ,nie jemand der einfach rumschrie .Mir stiegen langsam Tränen in die Augen bei dem Gedanken das ich meinen besten Freund nicht richtig kannte ."Ich geh lieber ..." ich versuchte den Kloss runter zu schlucken, der sich langsam in meinem Hals bildete. “Ich ... Luke, ich ... ach scheiße!" hörte ich Alex noch fluchen .Ich holte meine Jacke vom Hacken und zog meine Schuhe an als mich seine Mutter ansprach "Luke warum gest. du schon wieder? das waren bestimmt nur 10 Minuten " ich musste schlucken und dann verschwand endlich der Kloss in meinem Hals " Alex hat nicht die beste Laune und ich will mich nicht anmotzen lassen ." seine Mutter sah mich Verständnis voll an und ging dann wieder in die Küche .Ich ging den nicht sehr langen Weg nach Hause und war so in Gedanken das ich meine Umwelt völlig vergas ,doch auf einmal viel ich zu Boden und der starke druck in meinen Handgelenken holte mich in die Realität zurück .Ich schaute auf und sah einen verunsicherten Jungen vor mir stehen ,wie peinlich war ich etwa in ihn reingerannt "Tut mir wirklich leid ,ist alles okay ?" fragte der Junge höflich und streckte mir eine Hand entgegen die ich auch ergriff "Ja alles okay !" ich hielt mir mein schmerzendes Handgelenk das langsam anfand zu pochen ,ich schaute in seine Augen die trotz des wenigen Lichts was eine Straßen Laterne spendete wunder schön grün funkelten .Ich lief etwas rot an bei dem Gedanken ,das ich direkt in dieses Wunderschönen Jungen reingerannt war ."Ist wirklich alles okay ?" ich spürte etwas kaltes an meiner Wange und wischte es einfach weg .Auf einmal wurde es immer mehr und es find an stark zu regnen "Komm mit !" der Junge ergriff meine Hand und zog mich mit zu einer Brücke die nicht weit entfernt war ,ich schaute runter auf meine Hand und sah das ein paar meiner Knöchel Bluteten "Tut mir leid ,dass ich in dich reingelaufen bin !" er lächelte und dieses Lächeln werde ich so schnell nicht mehr vergessen .Mir wurde auf einmal warm und die Geräusche der Autos die an uns vorbei fuhren blendete ich aus "Ich hätte auch aufpassen müssen ,ich bin Louis !" erhielt mir seine Hand hin und ich reichte ihm meine "Ich bin Luke " er hatte wirklich weiche Hände und von dort aus strahlte die Wärme durch meinen ganzen Körper "Kommst du von hier ?" er strich sich seine jetzt total durchnässten Haare aus dem Gesicht und strahlte mich an "Nein ich komme aus Westerville und gehe dort auch auf die privat schule , ich hoffe du denkst jetzt nicht das ich so ein reicher Schnösel bin der alles in seinen Arsch geschoben kriegt ,weil das wäre echt schade ." er schaute auf dem Boden ,während sich über mein Gesicht ein lächeln zog .Ich strich mir meine Blonden locken aus meinem Gesicht und lächelte ihn an "Wenn du mir mehr von dir erzählst ,kann ich mir ein Bild von dir machen " er setzte sich auf eine Bank die unter der Brücke stand und signalisierte mir das ich mich neben ihm setzten sollte "Ich heiße Louis Smyth , bin 16 Jahre alt gehe auf eine nicht sehr bekannte Privat schule am Rand von Westerville. Ich teil mir da das Zimmer mit Nikolas, er hat einen Freund, was ist?" er lächelte mich schief an aber in diesem lächeln war viel Unsicherheit zusehen "Er ist schwul? Stört dich das gar nicht?" er biss sich auf seine Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf "Das ist sozusagen eine Schule für Schwule, misst das reimt sich auch noch, egal. Das ist eine reine Jungen Schule und dir Lehrer sollen eigentlich unsere sexuelle Orientierung ändern , aber die meisten Lehrer nehmen das nicht so schlimm , die meisten sehr jungen Lehrer haben mit uns vereinbart das wir Zuhause nichts sagen sollen ,aber hier können wir machen was wir wollen ." Diese Schule klang wie das reinste Paradies ,in meiner jetzigen Schule verstecke ich mich als was ,was ich gar nicht war .Mich immer verstecken zu müssen war echt hart ,selbst der Rest meiner Clique und der Chor keiner wusste das ich Schwul bin .Aber jetzt fing selbst Alex an sich komisch mir gegenüber zu verhalten ,ich wollte nicht das wir uns streiten und das er es womöglich noch weiter erzählt ."Alles okay ?" ich hatte ohne es bemerkt hatte angefangen zu weinen ,Louis legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drückte sie leicht "Ich beneide dich einfach ..." ich holte tief Luft und versuchte meine Atmung zu regulieren "Wofür den ,weil ich schwul bin wohl kaum ." er lachte leicht aber guckte dann wieder zu mir "Du kannst damit so offen umgehen ,ich muss mich als was ausgeben was ich nicht bin ,ich hab zu viel Angst vor den verachtenden Blicken der anderen .Ich will meine Freunde nicht verlieren weißt du ? Meine Eltern und meine Schwester gehen gut damit um aber selbst mein bester Kumpel behandelt mich jetzt komisch!" Louis setzte sich vor mich und legte seine Hände auf meine Knie und er war meinem Gesicht unheimlich nah "Weißt du was ,das ist wahrscheinlich schwer einzusehen und ich weiß das wir uns nicht so lange kennen ,aber wenn er dich so behandelt ist er dich nicht wert !" er hatte recht ,aber ich konnte Alex doch nicht einfach hängen lassen wir kennen und schließlich schon ewig . Ich will mehr als nur Freundschaft ! Wir redeten noch eine Ewigkeit bis es fast 24 Uhr war und ich dachte das ich langsam mal nach Hause sollte "Ich muss nach Hause meine Eltern sind etwas streng ..." er lächelte verständnisvoll und legte kurz seine Hand an meine Wange "Kann ich verstehen, kann ich deine Handy Nummer haben? Ich würde dich gern wieder sehen." beim letzten Teil wurde er rot und schaute auf seine Füße "Ja klar, wenn ich deine auch kriege!" er nickte und grinste mich an .WIr tauschten unsere nummern aus und ich machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause .Als ich Zuhause war stand mein Dad mit verschrenkten Armen armen in der Küchen Tür "Sorry Dad ich hab mich mit Alex verquatscht und hab nicht auf die Zeit geachtet ..." Ich lüge meinen eigenen Vater ab ,aber wie bescheuert klingt das wenn ich ihm erzähle das ich in nen Jungen reingelaufen bin und wir uns die ganze zeit unterhalten haben ."Lüg mich nicht an ,wo warst du ? Ich hab bei Alex Eltern angerufen und die haben gesagt du bist schon nach 10 minuten wieder gegangen ,also wo warst du bitte schön ?" mein Dad wurde immer lauter und unter jedem Wort zuckte ich zusammen "Schatz ,beruig dich .Lass uns ins Bett gehen ,es bringt jetzt nichts !" Mom nahm Dad's Hand und zog ihn ins Schlafzimmer .Ich ging in mein Zimmer ,zog mich um und wollte dan schlafen gehen doch ich hörte noch mein Handy klingeln ,es war ne Sms von Louis *Hey ,ich bin ja eben nicht mehr dazu gekommen .Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und treum was schönes ,melde dich wenn du wieder Zeit hast .Hdl ♥ * oh mein gott hat er das wirklich geschriben ,ich antwortete schnell und entspannte mich ,bin ich entlich einschlief ."Luke aufstehn ,Schule !" ich schreckte hoch als ich die Stimme meiner Schwester hörte ,sie sollte doch gestern Abend schon am Internat gewesen sein ,ich stand ruckartig auf und rannte zu ihr "Musst du nicht auf dem Internat sein ,oder hast du frei ?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und guckte auf den Boden "Deine Schwester is von der Schule geflogen und geht jetzt auf deine !" ich schaute meine kleine schwester mit offenem Mund an "Wiso bist du von der Schule geflogen ?" sie antwortete mir nicht sondern ging Kopfschüttelnd nach unten .Wir frühstücken und dan machte ich mich für die Schule fertig .Als ich an mein Fach kam und es aufmachte kam mir ein brief entgegen oder eher ein zusammengefaltetes stück Papier "Was is das ?" ich klappte und las mir den zettel durch Hey ,Luke Ich hab schon gesehen ,was du bist und das du jetzt einen Freund hast passt ja mal garnicht '', ''ersetzen tust du mich '',''deinen besten ''einfach zu ersetzten ist das letzte Luke .'' Ich fand es doch etwas seltsam ,das war nicht von Alex ich würde seine grauenhafte Handschrift überall erknennen ,aber wer wars den sonst ? Es muss einer aus meiner Clique gewesen sein aber ,wer weiß es noch auser Alex .Ich lief durch die Schule und alle schauten mich irgentwie komisch an ein paar sahen mich nur angewiedert an "Luke ,helf mir !" ich hörte die panische stimme meiner Schwester ,sie wurde von ein paar Jungs gegen eine Wand gedränkt .Ich nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in meine Arme ,sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Oberkörper und ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter "Ist alles okay Zoe ?" ich strich ihr durch ihre Blonden Locken ,sie nickte kurz und entspannte sich langsam "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht ?" Die Typen fingen an zu lachen und mussterten mich verächtlich "Haha ,das ist die schwester von der Schwuchtel ,lasst uns gehen !" Zoe sah mich geschockt an "hast du es hier auch gesagt ?" fragte sie mit offenem Mund und ich schüttelte nur den Kopf .Alex hatte ich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen und Zoe war mir nicht von der Seite geweichen aus angst das mir was passiert . Als wir zuhause warn schmiss ich meine Schue achtlos in eine ecke und wollkte hochgehen als Mom auf mich zu kam " Willst du nichts essen ?" ich stapfte weiter die Treppe hoch und als ich an meiner Tür atsnad antworte ich Mom "Ich hab keinen Hunger !" ich schmiss die Tür hintermir zu und lies mich auf mein Bett falle .Es klopfte und Mom kam ohne das ich was gesagt hatte rein "Was ist los ?" Mom schloss die Tür hinterisch und setzte sich auf die Kannte meines Bettes "Alle in der Schule wissen es ! Das ist los !" meine stimme klang nicht ruig und wntspannt wie sonst sondern hysterisch und wütend ,so wie ich mich fühlte. "Hast du es ihnen gesagt ?" Mom legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter "Nein , irgentjemand hat es gesagt und da es nur Alex wuste muss er es gewesen sein ..." ich wollte Mom nichts von dem Zettel erzählen ,da sie sich nur mehr sorgen als nötig machen würde ,wenn ich Louis wiedersehen würde ,würde ich ihm alles erzählen und er könnte mir helfen "Mom kannst du mich alleine lassen ?" Mom nickte verständnis voll und ging aus meinem Zimmer ,ich hohlte mein Handy raus und schrieb Louis eine SMS *Hey ,Louis können wir uns treffen ?* keine 5 minuten später klingelte mein Handy *Hey ,klar .Ich schleich mich raus ,sagen wir ins 10 Minuten an der Brücke .Hdl ♥ * Ich zog mich an und machte mich auf dem Weg zur Brücke .Ich setzte mich wieder auf die Bank und stütze mit meinen Händen mein Kopf bis ich aufeinmal schritte hörte ,ich schreckte hoch und entspannte als es Louis war "Hey ,alles okay ?du siehst nicht gut aus ." Er setzte sich neben mich und musterte mich besort "Es ist raus , irgentwer hat weintererzählt das ich schwul bin ,jetzt weiß es die ganze Schule ." ich stütze meinen Kopf wieder in meine Hände und merkte dasLouis aufstandt und sich vor mich setzte "ist den was passiert ?" er hob mein Kinn leicht an so das ich wieder in seine funkelnden grünen Augen gucken kann "Ich hab nen Zettel gekriegt da stint dran das ich meinen besten Freund erpressen würde und das ich einen Freund hätte was ihm garnicht passte .Ich denke mal mit dem Freund warst du gemeint ..." er lächelte mich an ,er war meinem Gesicht wieder so verdamt nah . "Ich will nicht nur gut mit dir befreundet sein Luke ,du hast mich im ersten moment schon verzaubert ." Ich überbrückte den letzten Abstand zwischen uns und küsste ihn .Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und er schien alle seine Gefühle in diesen Kuss zu stecken ,den der Kuss wurde immer Intensiever .Wir wurden von meinem Handy unterbrochen was anfing zu klingeln ,ich löste mich von Louis und ging ran "Hallo ?" es war laut im Hintergrund "Luke ,wo bleibst du wir haben noch eine Probe ! Kommst du noch ?" ich vervluchte mich innerlich für meine vergesslichkeit "Kann ich villeicht jemanden wegbringen ?" ich hörte gekicher aus dem Hintergrund "Dein Freund ?" ich schluckte schwer und schaute Louis an an der anscheinend alles hören konnte "Je meinen Freund ,was dagegen ?" Louis lächelte mich stolz an und nahm dan meine Hand .Paul verstummte aufeinmal "okay du kannst ihn mitbrigen , bis gleich !" er legte schnell auf und ich steckte mein Handy weg "Kommst du mit ?" er lächelte und nickte ,wir liefen zur Schule aber unter der Brücke hatte Louis meine Hand schon wieder losgelassen . Hast du lust ? Als ich ankam sas Caspian schon am schlagzeug und war am üben ,Sunny zeigte unserem neusten Mitglied Tobi wie man richtig greift auf der Gitarre und Paul stand wütend vor mir ,er wollte anfangen zu reden ,aber er wurde unterbrochen als Louis mir einen kuss auf die Wange gab und sich hin setzte "Greif dir deine Gitarre und dan fangen wir entlich an !" ich ging zu meiner Gitarre , legte mir den Gurt um den Hals und spielte mich kurz ein .Dan kamen auch noch Ayline und Shanna angerannte .Die Probe verlief eigentlich gut doch Paul der leider unser Liedsänger war hatte alle 5 minuten etwas an mir rumzumosern was sich auch in Louis Gesicht bemerkbar machte ."Paul weißt du was machs doch selber !" ich legte die Gitarre bei seite ,Louis kamm mir entgegen und dan gingen wir zusammen raus "Hast du nicht lust bei mir und ein Paar Freunden in die Band einzusteigen ? Aufjedenvall sind wir nicht so nervig wie der Typ .Es gäbe nur vorteile für dich ,du wärdt der Liedsänger weil du eine umwerfende Stimme hast und keiner würde dich nerven !" ich schaute ihn etwas skeptisch an und guckt edan wieder auf den Boden "und wir beide könnten mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen !" ein lächeln bildete sich in meinem Gesicht und ich küsste ihn ."Wir haben morgen Probe soll ich dich abhohlen ?" "Ja gerne ." meine Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen .Er nah meine Hand und zog mich wieder unter die Brücke wo er er mich dirreckt wieder küsste .Dises Mal war der Kuss so verlanget ,wir beide wollten mehr aber ich konnte einfach nicht .Louis war debei mir einen Knutschfleck als andenken zu hinterlassen als ich ihn wegdrückte guckte er mich fragend aber auch Traurig an "Was ist ? Wenn es dir zu schnell geht ,musst du es nur sagen ,ich kann warten !" ich senkte meinen Blick und presste meine Lippen aufeinander "Ich mag dich sehr gerne Louis und deswegen hab ich angst das du mich nur als Betthäschen ausnutzt ,ich habs schon viel erlebt und ich will nicht nach einer Nacht abgeschossen werden ,verstehst du ?" er nickte und gab mir einen langen und liebevollen kuss "Ich verstehe dich ,sehr gut sogar mir gehts auch so .Aber ich will dich einfach an mir spüren ,weißt du ? Ich glaube ich hab in dir die Liebe meines Lebends gefunden und will sich auch nicht mehr her geben !" mir wurde auf einmal ganz heiß und dan viel mir ein das meine Eltern nicht da waren. "Komm mit zu mir !" Erst guckte Louis verdutzt doch dan bildete sich ein schelmisches lächeln auf seinem Gesicht .Wir gingen zu mir und als wir entlich in meinem Zimmer waren lies Louis sich auf meinem Bett nieder "Wann kommen deine Eltern wieder ?" er begann meinen Hals zu küssen "Meine Eltern und meine Schwester kommen erst Morgen wieder sie sind bei meinen Großeltern !" ich krallte meine Hände in das Bettlacken als Louis anfing meinen Nacken zu küssen ."Würdest du mir mir ?" fragte er und setzte sich etwas auf "Ich ,das wird jetzt peinlich ,aber ich bin noch Jungfrau und ich wollte eigentlich auf den Richtigen warten mit dem ich schon längerzusammen bin !" Louis sah mich traurig an und wollte von mir gehen aber ich zog ihn wieder an mich ran "und diesen Jungen hab ich in dir gefunden ." ich flüsterte es ihm ins ohr und er find an mein Oberteil auszuziehen . Er küsse über meinen Oberkörper und ich krallte meine Finger wieder in mein Bettlaken ,er richtete sich auf und ich befreite ihn von seinem Oberteil .Ich strich mit meinen Fingern über seinen pervecten Oberkörper "Ich liebe dich !" ich schaute ihn an und lächelte "ich dich auch !" er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über meinen Oberkörper bin zu meinem Gürtel und machte ihn auf .Es zog sie ein stück runter und küsste über meinen Oberkörper mis zum Rand meiner Boxershorts doch aufeinmal hörte ich unsere Tür zuknallen "ZOE BLEIBST DU WOHL STEHEN ?" hörte ich meinen Vater wütend schrein "Scheiß ! Louis zieh dich wieder an meine Eltern kommen " ich schmiss ihm seine Oberteil zu und wir zogen uns im eiltempo um und ein paar sekunden nachdem wir beide angezogen waren flog meine Tür auf "Luke ... oh, hallo " Mom lächelte mich an und ich zweinkerte ihr zu während ich nach Louis Hand tastete .Er ergriff meine Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger "Hallo ,ich bin Louis !" louis stellte sich sehr höflich vor ."Ach Mom jetzt kann ich dich fragen , dürfte ich bei Louis in der Band mitmachen ,seid Paul weiß das ich Schwul bin motzt er nur an mir rum !" Mom guckte mich verwirt an und guckte dan zu Louis "Meinet wegen ,ich lass euch mal wieder alleine ihr beiden " Mom zwinkerte mir zu und ging "Luke ich sollte dir villeicht sagen das wir unsere vertigen stücke bei Youtube hochladen und das wir sehr viele klicks haben und ein paar leute an unserer Band interrressiert sind !" ich starte Louis mit offenem Mund an ,ich würde in eine Band kommen die dazu noch erfolg hat .Louis legte seine Hand an meine Wange und zog mich wieder in einen Kuss "Ich liebe dich !" er schaute mit in die Augen und ich konnte in seinem Blick das verlangen sehen "Ich dich auch ." Mein Abschlussball Ich wollte heute allen Mut zusammen fassen und Louis zu fragen ober mit mir zum Abschlussball geht .Ich wollte ihn heute nach der Probe fragen .Es war das erste Zusammentreffen mit seiner Band und ich war nervös "Bist du nervös ?" ich starte auf meine Hand runter die Louis hihlt und sah wie sehr sie zitterte "Ja !" ich lächelte ihn an und er schlag seine Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich in einen Kuss "Du brauchst nicht nervös sein ,ich hab ihnen gesagt das wir zusammen sind und sie werden dich lieben ,genau wie ich es tue !" er nahm meine Hand und zog mich in die Großehalle "Wow !" es war die Aula seiner Schule so viel wuste ich aber zu meiner überraschung waren auch 3 Mädchen bei der Band " So das sind Samira ,Chistina und Sophia aus der angränzenden Mädchen Schule .Vince und Chis sind auch auf dieser Schule ,also auch schwul ." ich lächelte sie alle an und war immer noch nervös vor ihnen zu Singen als Louis mir plötzlich was ins Ohr flüsterte "Du bruchst nicht nervös sein , du bist toll !" er gab mir einen schnellen Kuss auf meine Wange ."Oh seid ihr zwei Turteltauben dan mal fertig das du Vorsingen kannst ?" der Junge den Louis mir als Vince vorgestellt hatte lächelte mich an "äh was soll ich den singen ?" ich schaute in die Runde und Louis grinste mich an "Perfect two fänd ich schön " ich überlegte kurz und hohlte dann meine Gitarre ausmeinem Kofer und fing an zu spielen .Als ich das Lied gesungen hatte küsst Louis mich und die anderen Lobten mich ."Äh Louis ?" ich hihlt ihn nach der Probe an seinem Arm fest und er sah mich liebevoll an "Ich wollte dich fragen ,da bald der Abschlussball ist und ich noch nimanden hab ob ... " Er lächelte mich an und zog mich in einen Kuss "Ist das ein Ja ?" er legte seine Hand auf meine Wange und schtrichelte liebevoll mit seinem Daumen darüber "Ja !" er nahm meine und wir gingen zu seinem Zimmer "heute ist das kein Problem Nicoll hat aufsicht und sie findet schwule süss !" ich kletterte auf sein Bett und zog ihn auf mich "Wo ist dein Zimmernachbar ?" fragte ich ihn als er sich neben mich legte "Nicolas ist bei seinem Freund !" ich lies meine Hand untersein Oberteil gleiten und streichte über seinen Wundervollen Oberkörper "Ich kann das nicht Luke wenn du nicht willst ,dann ..." ich zog ihn auf mich "Luke .." ich zog ihm sein T-shirt aus und er legte die hände auf meine Hüfte "Bist du dir sicher ?" "Ich liebe dich !" war meine Antwort auf seine Frage .Am anfang schmerzte es etwas aber danach war es einfach wundervoll .Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und schtreichte mit meiner Hand über seine Brust bis zu seinem Bein "Ich liebe dich !" louis sah zu mir runter "ich dich auch !" ich legte meine Lippen auf seine und genoss seine Nähe .Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war der Asbchlussball .Es klingelte und Louis stand vor der Tür ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und Küsste ihn ."Mom ich bin dan mal weg !" wir gingen uns alss wir ankammen ernteten wir ein paar böse blicke aber das war mir egal .Ich wartete eine weile auf Louis der einfach niht wiederkam und dan bat mich meine schwester zum Tanzen ein .Ich stellte mich mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche und aufeimal hörte man ein lautes Knallen .Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen und atmen ging nur schwer ,ich sachute auf meinen Rücken wo Kronleuter drauflag "LUKE !" Louis kniete sich vor mich und nahm meine Hand "Hey ,alles wird okay ?" ein lehrer und ein paar aus meiner alten Kliqueversuchten dieses riesige schwere ding von mir runter zu heben doch dabei knackte nur mein rücken und die schärben borten sich noch tifer in alle möglischen stellen .Mir wurde schwindelig und das letzte was ich sah war das Bild von Louis wie er weinte . Die Beerdigung Die ärtzte hatten es nicht geschaft Luke zu retten dafür waren die inneren schäden zu groß .Louis wie auch alle anderen waren auf der Beerdigung von Luke .Es tat Louis unheimlich weh das seine große liebe gestorben war ,das konnte man sehen .Louis kam Tagelang nicht aus seinem Zimmer ,lies nimanden mehr an sich ran .Seine sonst wundervollen braunen Haare waren schwar gefärbt und seine Klamotten waren auch nicht mehr die Lebensfreudigen bunten wie sonst sondern mussten einer Schwaren Jeans und einem Schwarzen T_shiert weichen . Und Irgentwann wurde der verlust für Louis zu viel und er brachte sich um . ''Ende''''' Kategorie:Freie Arbeit